The Principal's Office
by killerninja123
Summary: Nico got in trouble in school and has to be sent to the principal's office, but he has one problem. He needs to bring his parents and he knows who he'll get.


Nico sat in the principal's office waiting for his "parents". He shook his leg uncomfortably. He knew this was a bad idea. The worst idea he could ever came up with. The principal sat on his desk, waiting for their arrival. Nico hoped they have a perfect idea to pass as his parents or else, he's doomed. Besides, he knew he should've gone to the demigod high school at New Rome, but he instead he went to a mortal school because Hades wants him to get with society. Which he is, just very slowly. The only reason he was in the principal's office is because he got into a fight with a bully, but the bully got away with it and Nico had to end up in here. Seriously, why the victims get in trouble? He didn't even start the fight!

_**Few hour's ago...**_

Sitting under tree, Nico was playing with his Nintendo, catching every Pokemon. His eevee evolved into Umbreon, which took him hours to do. Then he renamed it Toothless. He's going through the I-love-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon stage. He already caught every single legendary Pokemon and when all pf his Pokemon are level 100, he will battle Jason and Percy and he will beat them with his all mighty ghost and dark Pokemon. Besides, he and Reyna are teaming up to beat them and she has all the good ones too.

Then a shadow appeared in front of him. A hand took his DS and tossed it over his shoulder. Nico growled and turned around. Behind him was Brian Larson. A big and tall guy who messes with him because he thought Nico was flirting with his "girlfriend", but he wasn't. The girlfriend didn't even like Brian and tried to avoid him. Also she ran into him and he helped her picked up her books. Brian overreacted, but Nico told him he wasn't into girls. He didn't believed him and now he's messing with him every single day for the rest of his life!

"You're such a nerd." Brian smirked and grabbed Nico by his collar. "I'm going to give you the same treatment like any other nerd."

"Oh joy!" Nico sighed.

Brian jerked his arm back, but before he could strike, Nico dodged it easily. Grunting, Brian tried again, but Nico just did the same thing. Then Nico took his wrist and flipped him over his shoulders. He's gad he learned judo from Annabeth and Reyna. Flipping people is fun, especially when you use it on Percy, Jason, and Will. Brian groaned as he got up onto his feet. He tried punching Nico as fast as he could, but Nico just move away like it's no problem. Seriously are all mortals terrible at fighting? Nico turned his back to Brian, then with a smirk, Nico jumped into the air and landed on his feet, jabbing him in his pressure point. Brain gasped as he fell onto the floor.

"You know I do enjoy this." Nico cracked his knuckles. "Is this how you get beaten by nerds?"

"What is going on here?!" a voice shouted.

Nico pursed his lips. Great! He turned around and saw the principal. He was crossing his arms, glaring at Nico, but showing more concern to Brian. Brian begun to cry as he ran up to the principal.

"Sir, Nico was hurting me!" he cried.

"What?" Nico snapped. "No, I didn't."

"di Angelo, in my office now!" The principal ordered. "Brian go to the nurses office."

Brian flicked his brows at Nico as he walked away. Nico followed the principal to his office. Great, now he's going to get detention and he has only been in this school for two weeks and now this happens. What else would get worst? As they went into the office, the principal opened a door to another room. It was empty and it onyl had a phone.

"I want you to call your parents." He said.

Nico blinked. "What?"

"Your parents." The principal repeated. "I want them to know what you've done."

"O-Okay." Nico gulped.

Nico went into the room as the principal closed the door. He paced back and forth a bit. What is he going to do? Who is he going to call? He can't call Hades because he's too busy at the Underworld. Percy and Annabeth couldn't play his parents, because he looks nothing like them. Hazel and Frank won't work either. There is only two people he knows might full off his parents. Hopefully, this will work. With a deep breath, Nico took the phone and dials the number. He is so going to regret this.

_**Now...**_

The door knocked. Nico's spine shivered with fear. They're here! They're here! Please pull it off. The principal got up form his seat as he walked to the door. Nico's heart pounded nervously. When he opened the door, Nico gaped with horror. Walking like a macho man was Jason in a blonde beard. He was wearing a white color shirt, purple tie and gray pants. Nico shook his head. Where did he got the beard? With him was Reyna who was wearing a pink flower dress, with flip-flops. Her belly was big and Nico wondered what she used to make her look pregnant. Reyna glared at him, but he gave her a sheepish smile. He is so dead. Nico's "parents" sat between him. Jason was stroking his beard. Nico scoot closer to Reyna.

"Where did he get the beard?" Nico whispered quietly so the principal won't hear him.

"I don't know." Reyna answered. "Jason got overly excited he finally got to use the beard for good use."

Why in the world would Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, have a fake beard and wanting to use it one day? The principal stared at them as he folded his arms. Jason stopped stroking his beard and crossed his arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. di Angelo-" The principal begun to say.

"Bob, please call me Bob," Jason spoke in a fake male adult voice as he stroke his beard. "and my wife's name is Jill."

"Yes, my name is Jill." Reyna smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Reyna and Nico glared at Jason. Is this the best names he could come up with? Was using their normal names is too much for him? Nico's shoulders tensed up. He's going to make a mental note to remind himself to tell Piper not to let Jason named their future kids if they ever got married. The principal raised a brow and nodded.

"Alright...Bob and Jill thank you for coming." He said. "Your son has enrolled here for two weeks and already he's been causing trouble. He's been arguing about the rules of tragedy behind Greek mythology and roughed up my star pupil."

"My goodness, that doesn't sounds like our Nico." Reyna pointed out.

"That's what any mother would say ma'am." the principal continued. "none of the less, you're warned. If he acts up again, he will be expelled. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, sir!" Jason announced. "I'll straighten this boy out." Then he turned to Nico and got into his face. "Young man as soon as we get home, you're going to get a punishment of your lifetime!"

Reyna and Nico stared at each other. It looks like Jason is enjoying this a little too much. He is in character and he doesn't even sound that threatening. It's hard to take him seriously with that stupid fake manly voice of his. Why wouldn't he just use his normal voice. Sure he might sound a bit young and teenage-like, but over all he should pull it off without that awful fake man voice.

"That's what I like to here." The principal nodded.

Nico, Reyna, and Jason got up from their seats as they leave, but Jason was still marching macho man. Seriously walking like that won't help him look older. Nico glanced at Jason. He was still stroking his beard. Reyna shook her head at him as if she really wanted to kill him. Nico chuckled, but that wasn't helping either. That meeting over there went weird.

"You know, this beard makes me look cool!" Jason exclaimed. "I should wear this often."

"No you won't!" Reyna shouted.

"It makes you look stupid!" Nico added.

Without hesitation, Nico ripped off the beard. Jason screamed as the beard came off. The area around his mouth started bleeding. Reyna and Nico stared at the beard and back at Jason. You can see his skin on the beard. The two crossed their arms. Reyna took out some nectar and ambrosia and handed it to him. Jason drank the nectar and ate the ambrosia. Soon the bleeding stopped, but his face is still red.

"What did you do?" Nico demanded. "Sew this onto your face?"

"No," Jason shook his head. "I ran out of glue and Percy gave me his."

He took out the bottle and handed it over to them. Reyna and Nico gazed at the glue. Their eyes widened with shock. Why is Percy and Jason this stupid enough not to read the glue before they even use it. Reyna shook her head, while Nico does the same. Why are these two such idiots?

"Jason, that's gorilla glue!" Reyna snapped.

Jason blinked. "Oh..."

Reyna sighed. "That's it! No more hanging out with Percy for a month!"

"But he's my bro!" Jason whined.

"Do we care?" Nico yelled. "You and Percy are going to have a long talk and hopefully Percy's stupidity will wear off of you!"

Jason bowed his head as Nico threw his fake beard into the trash. As they exit out of the school, Jason ran back inside and stick his hand into the trashcan. He smiled happily as he got his beard out. Nico and Reyna marched back inside, pulling him by his arms. However, the only thin these two didn't noticed is that Jason is pouring the gorilla glue onto his fake beard and ticking it onto his face again.


End file.
